Delayed Gratification
by somebody's secret
Summary: "This is about delayed gratification... I'm going to bring you to the edge, over and over again and I'm going to hold you there until you can't stand it anymore... And then, then I'm finally going to release you."


Alex pushed open her apartment door and sighed as she leaned up against it, closing it behind her. The apartment smelled of slightly burnt chicken and if she had to guess, she'd say that her girlfriend tried to make her dinner and keep it warm for far too long while waiting for her to come home.

She smiled to herself at the thought before nudging her way out of her heels and picking them up. She padded her way into the living room and grinned at the sight of Olivia curled up on the corner of the couch, a book in her hands. "Sorry I'm late," Alex called out, alerting Olivia of her presence since it seemed as if the normally attentive detective was absorbed in her book and the low sound of classical music echoing through the living room.

"Hey," Olivia replied as she set her book down and smiled back at the blonde. Alex leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before slipping into the bedroom to put her shoes away in her closet. She returned to the living room and shivered before walking over to the window, pushing it shut. "Sorry, I burned dinner so I was airing out the apartment."

"I can tell," Alex replied as she walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Olivia, purposely scooting close to the detective as she placed her hand on her upper thigh. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

Alex's playful tone caused Olivia to raise an eyebrow. She studied her girlfriend for a moment, her eyes shifting to the part that Alex's sheer blouse made when she leaned over Olivia's legs. She could barely make out the curve of Alex's breasts pushing up against her lace bra as if they were begging to be let free. She licked her lips as her eyes darted back up to Alex's.

"I can order Chinese," Olivia replied, trying to ignore the heat that was spreading between her legs from Alex's prone position across her lap. She returned her eyes to her book and shifted herself slightly to the side as if ignoring Alex.

"I'm hungry now…" Fingers trailed up Olivia's thighs and she looked up at the blonde once more as a thumb pushed up against the seam of her jeans at the apex of her legs. "You need to keep your girlfriend satisfied…"

"Or what?" Olivia questioned as she set her book down on the side table, finally giving Alex the attention that she wanted. "Going to get this from someone else?" She questioned as her hands possessively grasped Alex's ass and pulled her close, rubbing Alex's hips against her breasts as the blonde grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Maybe I will," Alex remarked as she bit back a groan at the feeling of Olivia's hands massaging her ass through the fabric of her tight skirt which offered restraint to her thighs which she'd normally spread for the detective, making her meaning clear.

"Mm, okay," Olivia replied as she dropped her hands off of Alex's ass and grabbed onto her book once more causing the blonde's jaw to drop in surprise.

Instead of pouting, Alex studied Olivia for a moment before grinning. Her normally receptive girlfriend wanted something… "Fine, guess I'll have to take care of myself." Alex huffed as she pushed herself off of the couch and stood up. She reached to her side and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor in a crumpled pile.

She peeked up at the detective, who was still intently reading her book, as she unbuttoned her blouse slowly. Olivia shifted, her eyes flashing up for a moment and Alex knew she was breaking down her will. Brown eyes switched back to a book as Alex slowly pulled her blouse off of her shoulders before tossing it down on the floor as well. She reached behind her back to unhook her bra but froze as a commanding voice filled the room. "Leave it on."

Brown eyes flashed up to hers and Alex shivered at the piercing gaze. "Lie down on the couch. On your back." Alex stayed still for a moment before walking over to the couch and doing as she was told. She leaned up slightly and watched as Olivia stood up and walked away from her.

She pushed herself further up and watched as Olivia's form disappeared into their bedroom before returning a minute later. The detective returned, no longer in her jeans but rather a pair of boxers that Alex was rather fond of. Her eyes gravitated toward the slight bulge there and the blonde swallowed hard as she sunk back down against the couch.

Olivia crawled onto the couch on her knees and Alex's legs immediately spread open, allowing the detective to shift between them. "You're horny, aren't you?" Alex blushed slightly at her girlfriend's blunt words.

They had an active sex life that sometimes included dirty talk and rough sex but she hated being called out on it. Yes, she was totally horny and wanted nothing more than deep penetration and a frantic fuck to bring her over the edge. But to admit that to Olivia? Well, let's just say the straight-laced ADA tried to remain in control, even in the bedroom, much to Olivia's disappointment.

Olivia grinned as she saw the blush spread down Alex's neck. She stroked the top of Alex's thigh and slowly rolled down one of Alex's stockings, pressing a kiss to the blonde's knee before pulling it off the rest of the way. "Liv…"

The ADA shifted her hips, squirming against the soft fabric of the couch. The corner of Olivia's mouth twitched up into a sideways smile as she pulled down her other stocking, slowly kissing down Alex's knee and across her smooth shin before pulling it off completely.

The blonde's legs instinctively parted now that she was out of her garter set, leaving herself exposed to the detective with nothing more than sheer lace between Olivia and her goal. "You're absolutely gorgeous," Olivia whispered as she lowered herself onto her elbows between Alex's legs. She brushed her lips up against Alex's inner thigh, sighing softly against the soft skin before pressing a kiss there.

Alex's hand reached down and tangled into Olivia's hair, pulling her head forward to where she wanted the detective but Olivia resisted. Instead, she turned her head to the side and pressed another kiss against Alex's inner thigh, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her girlfriend.

She tilted her head back to Alex's core, allowing her nose to brush up against the lace covering Alex's sex before pressing a kiss to the fabric. Her eyes shifted back up and Alex groaned as she saw Olivia's gaze on her while the detective seemed completely at ease between her legs.

Olivia exhaled slowly as she turned her head to the side once more, blowing warm air over Alex's sensitive skin, causing the blonde to shiver. "Looks like you've missed me," Olivia commented as pressed her mouth to Alex's lace underwear once more, feeling the warmth and wetness seep through the thin fabric.

"Yes," Alex gasped as she pushed her hips forward, only to have Olivia shift away once more.

"Stay perfectly still or I'll stop." Alex froze before slowly allowing her hips to sink back into the couch. If she wanted to play games, Alex would allow it—as long as she got the pleasure she so desperately craved. Olivia shifted back up on her elbows and grabbed onto Alex's underwear, pulling the lace down long legs.

She settled back between Alex's legs and rested her hands on the top of smooth thighs. "I'm going to use only my mouth on you until you're aching and begging for release." Alex moaned softly as she closed her eyes, her nails digging into her palms since Olivia told her not to move.

The detective grinned at the obedience of her girlfriend and pushed her head forward, teasingly stroking her tongue across Alex's awaiting core. The blonde gasped as her hips shifted ever so slightly, the teasing stroke barely stimulating her over-sensitized sex. Olivia repeated her action, slowly drawing Alex's arousal around her core.

She slid her tongue up between Alex's lips and pushed firmly against the nub that had begun to swell minutes prior. "Oh Liv, right there," Alex gasped as she gave up her restraint and weaved a hand into Olivia's locks.

The brunette froze as she withdrew her tongue. "This isn't going to be rushed tonight. I haven't had you to myself in far too long." Alex groaned as she tugged on Olivia's hair, pulling her closer. The detective acquiesced and stroked her tongue across Alex's straining bundle, intent on teaching the blonde a lesson about patience.

She stroked her tongue around the nub in just the way that she knew drove Alex crazy. The blonde's breathing picked up as her back arched slightly, pushing her core further up for Olivia. The detective continued her quest, now flicking her tongue across it before wrapping her lips around the straining bundle. She sucked gently as she drew circles with her tongue, causing Alex to gasp out.

"Ohhh, Liv, almost there," Alex whispered as she pushed her hips forward, desperately trying to get more. Olivia grinned as she pushed on until she felt Alex's thighs tighten around her head. Just as a quiver started to wrack Alex's body, she pulled away completely, causing Alex to cry out in a tortured gasp. "Fuck, Liv!"

The blonde jerked upright on the couch as she looked at her girlfriend in surprise. She gasped in a mixture of anger and arousal as she pulled her hand out of Olivia's hair and instead shifted it to her own core in an attempt to take herself over the edge. Before she could even touch herself, however, Olivia's hand grasped around her wrist, pinning it against her lower abdomen. "Liv…"

"I said I was going to take my time with you."

Alex groaned as she squeezed her legs together and tried to pull her arm away from Olivia but she didn't release her hold. "Liv, please I really need this…" As her other hand shifted to go between her legs, Olivia caught it as well, pinning it against Alex's stomach along with the other one.

"I'll take you there, don't worry," Olivia soothed as she pushed her way back between Alex's legs in an attempt to stop the blonde from rubbing her legs together.

"Baby, please. I know you like teasing but you brought me _right_ there and then pulled away…" Alex groaned as she finally gave up what little fight she had within her and sunk back into the couch.

"This is about delayed gratification." Alex's eyes flashed open at Olivia's words. She felt the detective shift as she moved up her body. "I'm going to bring you to the edge, over and over again and I'm going to hold you there until you can't stand it anymore." Olivia leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alex's exposed collarbone, just to the side of her bra strap. "And then, then I'm finally going to release you."

"Oh god," Alex gasped in response to Olivia's words, feeling the heat flash between her legs once more. She tugged slightly against the hand that was holding both of hers against her stomach but decided quickly it was futile.

The detective lowered her lips back to Alex's chest and slowly traced her lips along her collarbone. She pressed a kiss against the bottom of Alex's neck before nuzzling her face against her neck and sucking against the sensitive flesh. Once she was sure that the blonde was marked, she shifted back down, kissing her way down Alex's sternum.

"I can feel your want," Olivia whispered as she pushed her hips slowly against Alex's, giving the blonde the slightest amount of friction between her legs.

"Mhm," Alex managed to hum as she pulled her hands out from Olivia's hold and wrapped them around the detective's back. She tugged at Olivia's plain white v-neck, pulling it up enough so that she could scrape her fingers across bare skin.

Olivia pushed her hips forward, rewarding Alex with the pressure of the toy that was strapped between her legs against Alex's dripping core. "Oh god, Liv…" The detective slowly rolled her hips forward and Alex widened her legs, desperate for anything. She began a slow rolling motion with her lower half, pressing the bulge under her boxers against Alex. "Liv…I want you inside of me."

"I know baby," Olivia whispered as she kissed the side of Alex's neck softly. "We're getting there." Alex groaned as she gripped onto the muscles of the brunette's lower back, guiding her in her rolling motions against her lower half.

Once the detective thought she had tortured Alex thoroughly enough, she shifted a hand between her legs and pushed her boxers down. She moved back up, allowing the strap-on to press between Alex's legs. "We're going to take this slow." Olivia pushed forward slightly, making it clear as to what she was talking about. "You're going to take what I give you and not an ounce more. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically. Hell, she'd agree to anything at this point as long as it meant feeling the penetration that she had been craving all day. "Answer me."

"Yes," Alex groaned out as she pressed her nails into Olivia's lower back, making her impatience very obvious. Olivia slipped her hand between Alex's legs and stroked her sex, gathering her girlfriend's arousal on her fingers before she slid them over the tip of her cock.

"Are you ready for me?"

Alex shifted against the couch as her hands slipped down lower, grasping onto Olivia's firm ass when she felt the cock press against her swollen core. "Always."

"Good." Olivia slowly pushed forward, barely slipping the strap-on into Alex's body much to her dissappointment. The blonde's nails dug into Olivia ass but the detective stood still, not allowing Alex to get any more than what she was willing to give. "I said you're only going to take what I give," Olivia reminded her.

The blonde merely groaned as she released her tight hold on the detective's ass, deciding that she better behave if she wanted this to go anywhere. After a few seconds, Olivia continued pushing the strap-on into Alex's tight core. She moved painstakingly slow, purposely teasing Alex until she completely filled the blonde.

"You feel so good inside of me," Alex whispered as she gripped onto Olivia's lower back, preparing herself for the ride of a life time. Instead, she felt Olivia slowly pull out a few inches before sliding back in gently. "Liv…"

"Delayed gratification, remember?" Olivia repeated as she slowly slid in and out of the blonde, using the strength in her thighs to keep it steady. The ADA could only groan in response as she reveled in the feeling of slowly being stretched by her lover.

After a few minutes, Olivia slowed down even more, pausing as she stayed inside of the blonde. "You want more, don't you?"

"Yes, god yes," Alex rushed out as she pushed her hips forward, making her request clear. "I'm so close, Liv." Olivia nodded as she grabbed onto the underside of Alex's knee and shifted her leg up, surprising the blonde. She repeated the process with her other leg and slowly moved Alex's legs up until they were next to Alex's waist.

The new angle caused the ADA to moan in pleasure as Olivia's cock pushed deeper inside of her than she had ever experienced. "That feels so good…"

"I know," Olivia whispered as she shifted Alex's legs once more, pulling them up until the blonde's legs were resting on her shoulders. "All I want to do is make you feel really good." Olivia pushed forward and began a steady rocking motion, using the full strength of her lower back to thrust into the blonde.

"Oh…oh god, Liv…"

"Are you close?" Olivia questioned as she leaned forward, causing Alex's legs to stretch more than she was used to. The blonde gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she nodded.

"So close, Liv, don't stop please." Olivia kept up her motions until she felt Alex's heels begin to dig into her upper back as the blonde prepared for release. "Oh…Liv…" Alex's back arched as heat spread out through her lower half and she felt the pressure build until it was just about to explode. Before she could, however, Olivia froze once more, causing Alex to cry out in frustration. "Fuck! Fucking shit Olivia I swear to god…"

Alex's anger was cut off as Olivia pressed two fingers to Alex's lips. "Delayed gratification."

Alex groaned in frustration as she tightened her knees around Olivia's neck and pulled her closer. "I swear to god if you don't let me come I'm going to…"

"Going to what?" Olivia asked as she pushed a hand between their bodies and used the tip of her thumb to stroke Alex's swollen numb.

"Oh fuck, please…please Liv, I'm begging you. Let me come…" Olivia continued teasing Alex's clitoris until she saw Alex's eyes roll back in satisfaction. She pulled away once more only to have Alex's nails claw at her shoulder blades as she tried to pull her back. "Liv, please!"

"Soon," Olivia whispered as she stayed still until she was sure that she could pull out of the blonde without causing her to climax. She slowly extracted herself from inside the blonde, causing her to cry out in frustration as she curled her legs up to her side. "You're okay baby," Olivia soothed as she pulled Alex upright into a sitting position.

"Come on, stand up." Alex gripped onto Olivia's upper arms as she stood on shaking legs, still reeling from her lack of release. The detective gently ran her hands over Alex's back as she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. "Just imagine how good it's going to feel once I finally give you what you want," Olivia whispered as she guided Alex slowly over to the hallway wall. Alex whimpered as the detective pressed her overheated back against the cool wall.

"You're trying to kill me," Alex gasped as she tipped her head back, allowing it to bang against the wall.

"Of course not, baby." Olivia slowly lifted Alex up a few inches, just enough for her to lower the blonde back down onto her cock. Alex moaned as she was penetrated once more, this time being filled without too much of a fight.

The detective wrapped one of Alex's legs around her back while slowly pushing the other one up until she could hook it over her shoulder. The new position caused Alex mild discomfort as her spine pressed up against the cold wall but the pain quickly turned to pleasure as Olivia began to thrust into her, this time no longer as slowly as before.

This time Alex didn't make a sound as she closed her eyes, allowing her girlfriend to fuck her against the wall. Olivia's movements became frantic as her hips jerked against Alex and the blonde's eyes flashed open in anger. Was Olivia really going to relieve herself before taking her over the edge? The detective was normally an attentive lover who always brought Alex to an orgasm first…

"Oh god, Alex, you feel so good," Olivia grunted out as she pressed her forehead against the cold wall, still thrusting her cock into Alex. "Oh god…" Olivia stiffened abruptly as she bit her lip, pushing her entire weight against Alex's body. "Fuck." Instead of shaking like Alex expected, Olivia stayed perfectly still, slowly allowing herself to pull back from the brink of orgasm.

Alex stayed perfectly still despite the slight discomfort of being filled for so long. Once the detective released the breath she was holding, Alex smirked. "Delayed gratification isn't as enjoyable as you thought, huh?"

Brown eyes flashed open and Olivia lazily grinned at the blonde. "It's about to feel amazing in a minute." With that, Olivia pulled Alex off of the wall and quickly carried her over to the couch, this time lying Alex's lower back against the back of the couch which kept their hips at the same level.

Alex cried out in surprise as she felt herself fall back, just until her back was pressed up against the couch cushions and her hair was hanging down onto the seat of the couch. The new position caused the blood to rush to her head but it did nothing to stop the ache between her legs.

"Are you ready?" Olivia questioned as she gripped tightly onto Alex's hips, holding the blonde firmly in place. Alex quickly shifted her legs up so that she could wrap them around Olivia's ass.

"I've been ready," Alex quipped as she allowed her body to relax in its unusual position, finally allowing the arousal to sweep over her body in response to the way Olivia's cock pressed deep into her and up against her front wall.

"This time there's no stopping." Olivia pushed forward and moaned out as she felt pleasure course through her body. She gripped onto Alex's hips frantically, digging her nails into Alex's lower back and arching her up more so that she could penetrate the blonde deeper.

Alex cried out in satisfaction as she felt that familiar build up once more, this time faster than she had ever felt it before. "Oh god, Liv, I'm there… I'm right there…"

"Me too, Al…wait for me…" Olivia moaned as she felt the pleasure build until her hips were frantically pushing up against Alex. Her eyes flashed open as she bent over the couch so that she could look down at the blonde. "God, I love you…"

Olivia froze, finally allowing herself and Alex the release that she had been denying. She shook as her orgasm took hold of her body and pleasure swept through her. The sight of Alex's back arching as her breasts heaved from her screams kept Olivia going, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her.

She collapsed on top of the blonde, completely and totally exhausted as small shivers ran through her body, the final remnants of her orgasm subsiding. Alex sighed contently as she shifted her legs off of the back of the couch and allowed them to drop down onto the couch so that she was spread onto the cushions.

Olivia shifted as well, lazily allowing herself to flop down next to her girlfriend on the couch, both of them still reeling from their release. "That…that was…" Alex gasped as she shifted just enough to look at Olivia's flushed face. "The most satisfying release I have ever felt." Olivia smirked lazily as she shifted as well, allowing herself to face Alex as she slung an arm around the blonde's lower back. "What did you call it?"

"Delayed gratification," Olivia repeated as she pulled gently on Alex's lower back, guiding the blonde on top of her as she shifted onto her back. Alex adjusted herself so that her legs were weaved between Olivia's and ran her hand along the side of the detective's face.

She gazed lovingly at the brunette as she gently kissed her lips. "Delayed gratification…" Alex pursed her lips as she stretched out, her hand bumping up against the side table. She shifted for a moment as she picked up the book that Olivia had set down there.

She read the cover quickly before a grin spread across her lips. "Really Liv? Kama-Sutra for beginners?" Olivia burst out in laughter as she grabbed the book from Alex's hands defensively.

"Hey, it's a good book!" Olivia argued back as she blushed, hiding the book underneath her back.

Alex laughed as she shook her head at the brunette. "So I take it that's where you learned about _delayed gratification_ and all those new positions."

"Yeah," Olivia admitted as her blush spread down her chest. "In my defense, you seemed to enjoy it. The book has a lot of interesting positions that I wanted to try but I decided on those."

"Oh?" Alex questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you show me these other _positions_ and we can start practicing?" Olivia's grin grew as she quickly pulled the book back out and flipped to page seventy-two without any hesitation.

Alex was in for quite the adventure tonight...


End file.
